


A certain kind of sickness

by ThePortugueseNinja



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, DT sex, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men, pheremones are implied but not specifically mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePortugueseNinja/pseuds/ThePortugueseNinja
Summary: Dante tells a little white lie. You walk in on more than you bargained for
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 110





	A certain kind of sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty much just an excuse for me to write a bunch of my kinks at once, don't mind me

Dante had never given you a reason to think he’d lie to you. From the beginning of your relationship, the two of you had always been completely honest with each other. So you had no reason to doubt him when he told you he tended to get sick often. In the time you’d been dating, there were already a few times he’d tell you he couldn’t do anything because he wasn’t feeling well. At first you did think it was strange; a half demon that could withstand a bullet to the head couldn’t fight off the common cold? Regardless, you took it at face value and within a few days he’d be back to his usual self. You’d grown used to him being out of commission a few times a year. The next time it happened, however, you decided you wanted to help out. Any time you offered to bring him anything he’d insist you didn’t. It was always something about not wanting to get you sick or being fine by himself. But you couldn’t help but feel bad. You wanted to be there for him in one of the few times he actually needed help. So you made up your mind, without mentioning anything to Dante. 

To your surprise, it was only a few weeks later that Dante told you he was sick again. You feigned innocence, telling him you hoped he’d feel better and you’d see him soon. A few hours and a store run later, you found yourself approaching the Devil May Cry. As you got to the door, you were surprised to see Vergil open it before you even had a chance to knock. He was still for a moment, before raising an eyebrow at you.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, the same dry tone of voice as usual. You offered him a smile, gesturing the bags you had gripped in both hands. Your relationship with Vergil was still a little rocky. It was evident from the start that he wasn’t very trusting, but given time he’d slowly started to open up to you.

“Oh, Dante told me he was sick again, and I felt bad that he’s been by himself every other time, so I wanted to surprise him.” you started, “I brought a care package to help him feel better.” Vergil remained silent, eyes focused on the bags. For a moment it seemed like there were gears turning in his head, but he finally showed a smile and looked away.

“Ah, right...his  _ sickness _ …” he paused, looking back to you before stepping out of the shop. “Well, best of luck with that. I’ll be out...for a while.” he replied. You could swear there was a hint of teasing in his tone, but you didn’t think twice about it. When he left you stepped inside, kicking the door of the shop shut. Your first move was to set everything on Dante’s desk, taking a moment to enjoy the unfamiliar quiet. 

_ ‘Dante’s probably taking a nap.’  _ you thought to yourself, rummaging through your things. You weren’t sure how he was feeling, so for the time being you simply grabbed one of the sports drinks you picked up (strawberry, of course). The soup could be saved for later, and you needed to see how he was sick before offering tissues or medicine. You kept a smile on your face as you crept up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. There were a few creaks here and there, but you knew Dante to be a heavy sleeper so you knew he’d sleep right through it. Once you reached the door to his room you noticed a faint rustling. Of course, you simply assumed he was making himself comfortable, no big deal. You grabbed the door handle and slowly turned it, peeking in to see how he felt.

“Hey cowboy, how are you feel-OH!” you stopped dead in your tracks. To your surprise, your boyfriend wasn’t napping. There he was, in a nest of pillows; face flushed, shirt off, and fist furiously pumping his cock. As soon as your brain rebooted you slammed the door shut. You could feel your face get redder by the second. The sound of rustling got more frantic, and you heard feet hit the floor.

“What are you doing here? I told you I couldn’t do anything today!” Dante stammered. This was the first time you heard him so flustered. It wasn’t as if you two hadn’t had sex before, but there’s a special kind of embarrassment that comes from walking in on someone.

“I’m sorry! You said you were sick! I wanted to surprise you to make you feel better!” you admitted, trying furiously to think about something else. “I didn’t think you’d be masturbating, of all things!”. You heard a few more footsteps coming towards the door before Dante spoke again.

“How was I supposed to know you’d show up out of the blue like that?” he yelled. Your brain was running a thousand miles a minute at that point and you couldn’t even figure out what to say next. There was a huff from the other side of the door before it swung back open. Dante stood in the doorway, a towel hastily wrapped around his waist. His hair was disheveled and there was a thin layer of sweat coating his skin. There was still an evident flush to his face, and he struggled to keep eye contact with you. Even considering the circumstances, you couldn’t help but think about how cute he looked like that.

“Okay, look, I wanted to talk to you about this under better circumstances.” Dante mumbled. You didn’t ask any questions, but kept your gaze fixed on him. “When I told you I’m sick it’s...really kind of embarrassing. You know how some animals go into heat? Like they have times that their...reproductive urges are higher?”. He paused to gauge your reaction. When you showed no signs of getting what he was going for, he sighed and continued. “Well, demons get that too. And since I’m half demon…” he trailed off, simply gesturing to himself. You blinked a few times as the realization finally kicked in. 

“Wait, all demons get that?” you peeped. Dante said nothing but gave a nod. “That bastard knew then…” you grumbled to yourself, realizing Vergil knew damn well what you were walking into.

“Babe, I really appreciate the thought, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. It’s just really weird and I didn’t want it to throw you off guard.” he lamented, offering you a sheepish smile. You couldn’t help but smile back at him a little bit, taking a step towards him.

“Is there...anything I can do to help?” you asked, looking up at him. Dante took in a sharp breath. Maybe you were imagining things, but it seemed like you could only focus on him.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I can get a little feral when I’m like this.”

“I can take it.” you whispered, resting your hand on his hip. You hear Dante’s breath hitch in his throat and the air suddenly feels heavier.

“Shit, I can’t turn you down when you offer like that.” he sighed, his voice shaking slightly. You push him back into the bedroom and push the door shut again. Having Dante alone and vulnerable like this made you feel hot, like you wanted nothing more than to pounce on him that instant. Dante ripped away the towel and crawled back onto the bed, laid out on his back and fist languidly pumping his cock again. You watched him intently as you stripped. Your shirt was slowly pulled over your head and tossed aside, your shorts and underwear quick to follow. All your thoughts were muddled; the only thing you could focus on was Dante and how desperately you wanted him to fill you. You joined him on the bed, resting between his thighs.

“Here, let me.” you cooed, moving his hand from his erection and replacing it with your own. You pumped him slowly, watching his head fall back against the pillows surrounding his head. It didn’t take more than a few strokes for his hips to buck up with your movements like he was already desperate to cum. You chuckled and leaned forward, taking the head of his cock in your mouth and softly sucking. This earned a groan from him and he gripped your hair. You hummed in response and slowly bobbed, working your hand on the part of his shaft you couldn’t take. Dante was already a mess under you and you tasted a sudden small burst of precum. His grip on your hair tightened and he pulled you back, letting out an airy moan as your warmth left him.

“Babe, I can’t...want to be inside you.” he breathed, chest heaving as he spoke. You felt a shiver run up your spine. As you went to crawl on top of him he grabbed your hips, flipping the two of you so that you were on your stomach with your hips in the air. His cock was quickly pressed against your heat and grinding against you. “Fuck, you’re so wet and ready for me. Can’t take it.” he whined. You felt him prod against your entrance a few times before effortlessly sliding in. A moan caught in your throat and you tensed, adjusting to the sudden intrusion. Dante’s first few thrusts were gentle, as if he knew you needed a minute to adjust. But you were only given a moment before his pace quickened. He leaned forward and pressed his chest against your back, burying his face in your neck. 

“Shit, Dante…” you moaned, reaching back and grabbing his hair. His grip on your hips tightened and he growled against your skin. You felt him bite down at the junction between your shoulder and neck and you mewled in response. “You’re so good.”

“Not gonna last long. Need to fill you up. Make you mine.” Dante purred, leaning back and pressing a hand against the flat of your back. The way he spoke sparked a heat in your belly, as if you could’ve cum from his voice alone. You grip the sheets as his hips slam against yours roughly. His nails dug into your skin and his panting became rougher, soft moans littered in. You noticed a growing heat spreading from his palm against your back, and the skin felt significantly more calloused. It was only after you felt the swell of his cock that you understood what was happening.

“Fuck Dante, are you triggering?” you chuckled, looking back over your shoulder. He wasn’t fully in his demonic form yet, but his eyes had taken a distinct red glow and his hands were dark and scaly. You didn’t want to admit it, but you had on several occasions thought about asking him to fuck you while he was in his devil trigger form. At least you knew that option was now on the table. He chose not to respond, and instead moved both hands to hold your hips. His thrusts quickened and the feeling of his triggered member was enough to drive you over the edge. You reached down and circled your clit a few times, and you quickly reached your peak. Even as you moaned and tightened around him Dante kept up his pace, and he kept at it even after you came down from your high. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as he fucked you into overstimulation, but you didn’t want him to stop. A growl rumbled from his chest and his hips stuttered, finally coming to a stop flush against your skin. You felt a warmth spread inside you as he came and you couldn’t help the choked moan that followed. Once he was done he pulled out, but you were surprised when he flipped you onto your back and pushed your legs up above your head.

“Not done yet. Need more.” Dante croaked, distortion evident in his voice. You could see now that he was fully in his devil trigger form. For the most part you were familiar with his appearance, but his erection was also visible. It shared the same scaled texture as the rest of his skin, with cracks of orange streaking through to match. The shape was thick at the base and it tapered to the head, with several ridges down the length. He took a moment to grind against your entrance again before plunging in, immediately regaining his earlier pace. You whined and gripped his arms desperately. The combination of his triggered dick with the new position had you seeing stars. A sudden warmth surrounded you as Dante brought his wings down to encapsulate the two of you together. His hands gripped your thighs hard enough to bruise and you squealed, feeling heat building in your stomach once again. 

“Gonna cum again...Dante...please…” you cried, digging your nails into his chitinous skin. He didn’t need any more prompting as he started thrusting at a breakneck pace, burying his face in your neck once again. You felt a rumble deep in his chest as he rasped against your skin.

“You’re mine now. Gonna breed you so no one else can. Cum for me.” he hissed. Within moments you hit your second orgasm, and it felt like waves crashing over you. Dante followed shortly after, spilling more of his seed inside you. As you started to come down from your second high, you felt swelling again, but this time in a larger amount and specifically at the base. You squeaked and curled your toes.

“Ah, shit...what did you do?” you pleaded, feeling yourself tighten uncomfortably around him. Dante took a minute to slow his breathing before pressing his forehead to yours, letting out a soft sigh.

“Give it a minute...it’ll go away once I’m out of my devil form.” he coaxed. His grip on your thighs loosened and he traced circles against your skin. It felt like ages before Dante’s wings started to fade, and he gradually shifted back into his human form. You let out a relieved sigh and your hips flopped against the mattress. Dante finally let go of your legs as his hand caressed your cheek and he kissed your forehead. “You did so good. Are you okay?”.

“I’m fine, cowboy.” you replied softly. He pulled you into a gentle kiss before leaning back on his heels.

“Come on. I think you earned a nice, long bath for that one.” he smiled. You pushed yourself up on your elbows, flashing a smile back at him. Dante stood and offered out his arms, as if he wanted to carry you. You were about to oblige when you had a sudden thought.

“Oh, hang on!” you said, pushing yourself off the bed. You stepped outside his room, only to sheepishly return with the sports drink from earlier. Apparently in your daze you’d dropped it outside. “I uh...bought these since I thought you were sick. You might actually need it now?” you joked. Dante simply chuckled, walking over to you and wrapping his arms around your waist.

“What did I ever do to deserve someone so good to me?” he teased, kissing your forehead once again. “Love you, babe.”

Needless to say that was the best goddamn bath of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway if you want to see me ramble about a bunch of self insert shit and Dante devil may cry follow me on twitter @Tennnmei


End file.
